


Fraternity boys

by doyoungsbaby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Doyoung - Freeform, Feedism, Fluff, Jaehyun - Freeform, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Smut, chubby jaehyun, fat kink, feede jung yoonoh, feeder kim dongyoung, feederism, nct - Freeform, nct 127
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoungsbaby/pseuds/doyoungsbaby
Summary: At a frat party, Doyoung runs into an old friend of his. He notices how much he’s changed from high school and that makes Doyoung so turned on.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Fraternity boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chubby_Jooheonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubby_Jooheonnie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Belly Bump](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407645) by [Chubby_Jooheonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubby_Jooheonnie/pseuds/Chubby_Jooheonnie). 



> Hi!! Sorry I haven’t posted in a while. I’ve been very busy with things and I ran into a writers block. This fic is inspired by @Chubby_Jooheonnie fic. I love their stories so much! I hope you enjoy. Don’t forget to comment and kudos :)

“Come on,” Haechan whines,” You’ll have fun!”

“No! I’m not going to a stupid frat party,” Doyoung groans as he lies back down in bed. 

Haechan walks over to Doyoung and grabs the blanket off of him. 

“Hey! Give it back!!”

Haechan shakes his head,” not until you go with me!” 

Doyoung sighs,” Fine,I’ll stay there for 45 minutes.” 

Haechan squeals,” Better than nothing.” 

Doyoung gets up and slips on his shoes. Haechan and him walk out their dorm room and head to the other side of campus to the fraternity houses. 

Haechan and him arrive to people and trash skewed across the lawn and music thumping from inside of the house. 

Doyoung hesitates a bit,” are you sure you want to be here?”

Haechan nods.”yes! Now let’s go.” 

Haechan grabs Doyoung’s hand and pulls him inside the house. 

Inside, the air is smokey from people smoking weed, couples sticking their tongue down each other’s throats, and frat boys yelling and drinking large amounts of alcohol. 

Doyoung turns to go say something to Haechan buts he’s gone. 

“Great...” Doyoung mumbles. 

He begins to push through the crowd to the kitchen to get something to drink. He finally reaches the kitchen and heads towards the drink station and grabs a beer.

“Doyoung,” he hears some one call out his name.  He looks around and sees someone heading towards him. 

“Hey Doyoung,” the mysterious man grins,” do you remember me?”  Doyoung looks him up and down and shakes his head,” no, I’m sorry.”

“It’s me, Jaehyun,” he smiles,” you and I went to school together and were neighbors.” 

“Oh yeah! Now I remember,” Doyoung exclaims,” how have you been?” 

“I’ve been good! You know college things,” he grins. 

“Yeah.”

Doyoung looks Jaehyun up and down and notices how different the boy looks from the last time he saw him. His eyes trail down to Jaehyun’s newly formed beer belly and double chin which definitely wasn’t there before. That was a big difference from high school when Jaehyun was a star athlete and won almost everything.

He sees how his shirt barley fits over his dissents stomach and how his pants are getting too tight for him. Doyoung wants to hold his hand out and pat it but he didn’t want to scare Jaehyun off. 

“If you need someone to hang out with later, I’ll be where the food is,” Jaehyun grins. 

“Ok. I’ll see you around.” 

Jaehyun flashes Doyoung a quick smile as he dips back into the crowd. Doyoung lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He takes a sip of his beer and tries to take his mind of off Jaehyun’s weight gain. 

He begins to push through the crowd again to find Haechan so he wouldn’t be lonely. Soon enough, he find the younger boy hanging out with his group of friends from his music class. 

“Hey Haechan,” he greets,” you just ran off right as we walked in.” 

“Yeah sorry about that,” he says. 

“Do you want to meet my friends?” 

Doyoung shurgs,” why not.” 

“Ok,” he grins,” this is Jeno, Jaemin, Chenle, and Renjun. Our other friend Jisung is somewhere around here.” 

“Nice to meet you all,” Doyoung toothlessly grins,” I’m Doyoung.” 

They all say hi to Doyoung as he takes a seat next to Jeno. The friends soon begins to talk amongst themselves, making Doyoung feel left out. 

“I’m going to go back home,” Doyoung whispered to Haechan. 

“Aww, ok,” he sighs,” be safe.” 

Doyoung gets up and begins to walk home. He walks outside to the porch and sees Jaehyun sitting there with two large pizza boxes. 

“Hey, what are you doing out here?” Doyoung questions as he walks over to him. 

“It got too crowded in there to eat my pizza,” Jaehyun laughs,” where are you heading?” 

Doyoung sits down next to him,” I was going to go back to my apartment.” 

“So soon?” he questions. 

“Yeah, this isn’t my scene,” Doyoung shrugs. 

“Well if it makes you feel any better, I only come for the food,” he laughs. 

Doyoung giggles,” but aren’t you in the frat?”

“Yeah,” he shrugs,” that’s why we always have the best food.”

Doyoung and Jaehyun laugh together. 

“This might be weird but do you want to come back to my apartment and chill?”

“Sure,” he smiles. 

Jaehyun and Doyoung get off the porch and begin to walk to Doyoung’s apartment. 

“We can order food at my place,” Doyoung says,” I also have a few packs of beer that we can drink.” 

They arrive at Doyoung’s apartment and walk inside. Jaehyun plops down on the couch all out of breath and sweaty. 

“That was a workout,” Jaehyun breathes out. 

Doyoung blushes as he sees Jaehyun’s shirt slightly rides up his plush stomach, reveling his recently formed stretch marks. 

“So what do you want to order,” he ask as he sits down next to Jaehyun. 

“Anything is good! I’m not picky.” 

Doyoung pulls out his phone and opens the food delivery app. 

“Let’s get some ramen,” he grins,” I’ve been craving some for a while.” 

Jaehyun nods his head yes,” sure!” 

Doyoung puts his order in and hands Jaehyun the phone. Jaehyun places his order in and hands his phone back to Doyoung. He confirms and pays for it. 

“It’s on it’s way!”

Doyoung gets up from the couch,” you want a beer?”

“Yeah ok,” Jaehyun toothlessly smiles as he gets up. 

He has a bit of trouble getting up but he eventually does. Doyoung and him walk to the kitchen and Doyoung opens the fridge. He takes out the two beers and walk over to the counter to  pop the lids. 

“Here you g-“

Doyoung turns around and bumps into Jaehyun, spilling the beer all over his shirt.

“Oh my god,” he exclaims,” i’m so sorry.” 

Doyoung turns around and grabs paper towels and begins to pat Jaehyun’s shirt. He feels how soft Jaehyun got and he’s trying to hold back a smile. 

“Doyoung it’s fine,” he chuckles,” I’ll just take off my shirt and we can wash it.” 

Jaehyun takes off his shirt, revealing his soft body. Doyoung stares in awe seeing his soft pecs and his beer belly littered with red stretch marks. 

“I’m sorry about my body,” Jaehyun shyly says,” I’ve sort of let myself go since high school.” 

“Don’t say that about yourself,” Doyoung reaches out and strokes his stomach,” I actually like you like this.” 

Jaehyun blushes at Doyoung’s tender touch. Doyoung rubs a soft spot of gas and Jaehyun lets out a slight burp. Jaehyun excuses himself and Doyoung shrugs it off. 

“Here, give me your shirt and I’ll wash it,” Doyoung says. 

He takes the shirt from Jaehyun and puts it into the washer. He tosses in a detergent pod and closes the door to start it. He walks out back to the living room and sees Jaehyun slump down on the couch, making his stomach look even bigger. 

Doyoung was about to say something but got interrupted from the doorbell ringing. 

“I’ll get that.” 

Doyoung walks to the door and opens it. He collects the large ramen order from the driver and shuts the door. He walks over to the couch and places the order on the coffee table. Jaehyun gets up and grabs the case of beer and brings it over too. 

“Let’s dig in,” Jaehyun chirps. 

Jaehyun grabs a container of ramen and begins to dig in. Doyoung and Jaehyun sit there eating and talking, catching up on each other’s lives. 

“God, this ramen is so amazing!”

Jaehyun eats his second bowl of tteokbokki along with his third bowl of ramen. He also managed to stuff a roll of kimbap in there too. Doyoung glances over and sees the younger’s stomach rounded out. He notices Jaehyun unbuttoned his pants and his stomach is now touching his thighs. Doyoung quickly turns his head away as Jaehyun notices he was starring.

“Uh I’m not sure i’m going to finish my ramen, do you want to finish it?”

Jaehyun grins,”sure!”

Jaehyun finishes up his bowl and takes Doyoung’s ramen. Doyoung wasn’t really full he just wanted to see Jaehyun eat some more. 

He finishes it in record time. Doyoung is in awe to see someone down so much food in a short time. 

Jaehyun grabs another beer and gulps it down, making his stomach expand even more. He rubs his swollen stomach and lets out a loud burp. 

Doyoung’s face begins to heat up as he feels a tent form in his pants. Jaehyun notices and continues what he’s doing to tease the boy. 

“Oh god, I’m so full....” Jaehyun moans,” but I still want dessert.”

“I-I have ice cream in the freezer,” Doyoung stumbles over his words,” do y-you want it?”

Jaehyun grins,”sure.” 

Doyoung quickly gets up and tired to conceal his boner as good as he can. He walks over to the freezer and pulls out a gallon of ice cream and grabs a spoon. He walks back over to Jaehyun and sits down next to him. 

“Thanks,” Jaehyun smirks as he takes the ice cream from Doyoung. 

He pops the lid open and sees it’s a brand new container. 

“Wait, I don’t want to eat a container of ice cream that’s new,” Jaehyun says. Doyoung shurgs,” it’s fine! I don’t eat ice cream much.” 

Jaehyun begins to dig into the rich creamy ice cream. Even though he was full, the ice cream still felt amazing. He loved the way the cold cream slid down his gullet to his stomach. 

Jaehyun blows through half of the container until he gets tired of feeding himself. 

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun breathes out,” can you feed me the ice cream.”

When Jaehyun said that, Doyoung felt his pants chub up again. Jaehyun grins because he realizes the power he has over him. 

“Uh sure,” he nods. 

Doyoung takes the container and spoon from Jaehyun and begins to feed it to him. The ice cream soon starts to become soupy ,and with Doyoung’s hand shaking of nervous that leads to the ice cream spilling onto Jaehyun’s stomach. 

Jaehyun takes Doyoung’s free hand and places it on his stomach. He looks up at Doyoung and Doyoung knows what he wants. So as Doyoung continues to feed Jaehyun the ice cream, he also rubs his stomach. 

Soon, the ice cream container was empty, and an overstuffed Jaehyun was laid out on the couch. The washer beeps and Doyoung gets up. 

He walks over from the couch to the laundry room. He puts Jaehyun’s shirt and some other clothes into the dryer and starts it. 

As Doyoung walks out of the laundry room, he’s pushed against the wall by Jaehyun, his large stomach bulging against Doyoung’s lean frame. 

“God, you’re *burp* so fucking hot,” he whispers into Doyoung’s ear. 

Doyoung’s boner aches at the feeling of Jaehyun’s underbelly pushing against it. 

Doyoung puts his thumb into Jaehyun’s bellybutton and grabs his underbelly. He tries to shake his stomach and Jaehyun moans out in pleasure.

“You’re such a pig. Look at how you let yourself go,” Doyoung teases,”you should be ashamed of how you look.”

“Fuck,” Jaehyun’s breath hics,” keep going.”

“If you keep eating like this you’re not going to be able to move. I’ll make sure you’re going to get like that. I’m constantly going to stuff you and when you’re full you’re going to eat some more. I constantly want your belly full, never empty. I want you to sit on your fat ass and let the gluttony consume you.” 

Doyoung feels Jaehyun’s boner poke him in his abdomen and he smirks. Doyoung kisses Jaehyun’s lips and he kisses back, making the kiss deeper. They full on begin to make out. 

Jaehyun rubs his hands up and down Doyoung’s strong muscular body while Doyoung grabs onto Jaehyun’s love handles. 

Doyoung breaks their make out session to lead Jaehyun to his room. He shuts the door and pushes Jaehyun onto the bed. He climbs on top of the younger boy and continues to make out. 

Jaehyun begins to unbutton Doyoung’s pants and Doyoung slips off Jaehyun’s too tight pants and underwear. Doyoung takes off his shirt, leaving both of them naked. 

Jaehyun gets up and puts Doyoung on his back. He hovered over the boy, his sticky plush stomach rubbing against his.

“You want your piggy to fuck you,” Jaehyun seductively says.

Doyoung nods,” yes. I need your fat cock inside of me.”

Jaehyun takes Doyoung’s cue and spreads his legs. He gets inbetwen them, pushing Doyoung and Jaehyun even closer. Jaehyun sticks his fingers into Doyoung’s mouth, making him lube them up so he can finger him. 

Once his fingers are wet enough, he sticks one into Doyoung’s hole. Doyoung moans out as Jaehyun’s cubby fingers reach his g-spot. He inserts a second finger in, making Doyoung melt under his touch. Doyoung gets stretched out enough for Jaehyun’s liking and he removes the fingers from Doyoung. 

“Jaehyun, I need you now,” Doyoung pants out. 

Jaehyun spits on Doyoung hole and rims around it, making Doyoung anticipate it. When Doyoung lease expects it, Jaehyun slams into him full force. Doyoung’s nails dig into Jaehyun’s back from being hit with such pain and pleasure at the same time. 

Jaehyun lets Doyoung adjust to his dick size. Jaehyun pulls out and slams into Doyoung again. He begins to pick up his pace, each time hitting Doyoung’s g-spot. 

Doyoung’s erected cock pokes into Jaehyun’s soft stomach, and which each thrust cause friction between the two. Doyoung feels so overstimulated between the fucking and the feel of Jaehyun’s stomach. 

Jaehyun soon begins to pant, his sweat dripping onto Doyoung. Jaehyun hasn’t burned this much calories in a while. Doyoung notices him getting tired so he flips their position to where Doyoung is riding him. 

Doyoung begins to do all the work while Jaehyun catches his breath. Doyoung grabs at his plush stomach and rubs it up and down, occasionally shaking and slapping it. Doyoung’s cock still rubbing up against Jaehyun’s belly. 

As Jaehyun recovers some strength, he begins to thrust his hips into Doyoung. Doyoung and Jaehyun are in sync with each other, giving each other immense pleasure. 

“Doyoung, I’m about to cum,” he sputters out. 

One more thrust and Doyoung feels his hole fill with a warm fluid. As Jaehyun reaches his climax, Doyoung reaches his too. Doyoung bends down into Jaehyun’s plush chest as Doyoung’s dick squirts our copious amounts of cum on him and Jaehyun. 

Doyoung and Jaehyun both finish riding out their highs, leaving the both of them out of breath. 

Jaehyun and Doyoung both lay on their side, facing each other. Jaehyun keeping his flaccid cock inside of him. 

“God, that was amazing!” Jaehyun grins,” I haven’t felt like that in a while.” 

Doyoung lightly kisses his cheek,” even though we just reconnected. I really did enjoy our evening and would love to do it again.”

“Really?” Jaehyun says surprised,” I thought you would think it’s weird what we did?”

Doyoung shakes his head,” not at all! I’m actually into it also.” 

Jaehyun chuckles with relief as he rest his hand on Doyoung’s chest. 

“I would love to do this again with you too.”

Doyoung feels all giddy inside,” well alright then, it’s a date whenever!”

Doyoung notices Jaehyun’s eyes begin to droop. Eventually, Jaehyun falls asleep, leaving Doyoung awake. 

As Doyoung is stroking Jaehyun’s tummy, he thinks to himself,” maybe fraternity parties aren’t that bad after all.”


End file.
